


The Queen's Cat

by FilthyKstories



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: F/F, Universe Alteration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 07:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9591377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FilthyKstories/pseuds/FilthyKstories
Summary: Kukuri is entirely not ready to run a country when she’s just fresh out of high school, thankfully Neko stays over to distract her a little.For K Rarepair Week 2017.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Second day of rarepair week, prompt: Universe Alteration  
> My first time writing femslash! Hope I didn't fuck it up too bad XD

The burden of being Gold King laid heavy on Kukuri’s shoulders, both literally and figuratively. Literally, she was required to wear a traditional kimono with more decorations attached than she could count, and it was wearing her down. With all of her powers, it shouldn’t have mattered, but somehow, it still did. Maybe it was just the comparison to the school uniform and she’d get used to it soon now that she wasn’t wearing that anymore.

Figuratively, it was the responsibility for the entire country of Japan that rested on her shoulders, and she definitely wouldn’t get used to that soon. Possibly never. How were you supposed to get used to that?

Up until a week ago, she at least still had the normalcy of school and studying for her finals to keep her grounded, but now even that was gone and she had no excuse anymore not to focus her entire energy on her role as the effective leader of Japan.

Even after a few months, that still sounded crazy.

So much for her plan to work at a retirement home and do lots and lots of hard work for almost no money, but still be content because she knew these people worked hard their entire lives and deserved someone to take care of them now that they were in a vulnerable state. That was pretty much off the table now that she was concerned with everything politics and economy you could imagine. Foreign relations, taxation, education, healthcare, public image, crime, tourism, military, environmental issues, social issues… the list went on and on, and everything had to be given careful consideration before she made a decision. And there was so much she had yet to learn. At least she now theoretically had the power to change the situation of the people in jobs that included caretaking – kindergarten teachers and nurses along the ones helping old people – she just had to come up with a feasible concept to raise prestige and wages for those jobs and let them have a part in the prosperity her predecessor had accumulated.

The weird people with rabbit masks had been a great help, they basically knew how to run the country without her. But she had to take responsibility for their actions as well, and some of them seemed all too happy to relieve her of her work. She had to keep an eye on all of them. It wasn’t like she personally knew all or even a considerable amount of them.

It didn’t really help that there were other kings beside her. In fact, they mostly made things worse. The Green King had been the worst offender in that case as he was trying to take control of the Slate and release its powers. So far, she’d been able to scare him off with the premise of having three other kings on her side, but she was dreading an actual attack. Her powers still ran wild occasionally, so it was hard to tell if she could fight him off in case of a surprise attack, even if her powers were supposedly stronger than his.

The Blue King was probably the one who helped her the most, both by doing his job to keep criminal strains at bay and by giving her advice. She didn’t think he was a bad guy at all, but she couldn’t help but stay on her toes a bit either, since it always seemed like he had some sort of ulterior motive. She was sure, he’d take to the responsibility of being in charge way better than her and wouldn’t pass up a chance on expanding his influence.

Surprisingly enough, she got along the best with the Red King. Kukuri had honestly been afraid of Anna at first, knowing her powers were meant for destruction, her clan looked scary and one of her predecessors had blown a giant hole into the map of Japan. And the next one had terrorized her school without a care in the world in order to get revenge. But Anna was a sweet girl – 12 years old, what the hell was the slate thinking burdening her so much – and only caused minor trouble occasionally when her clan got into territorial squabbles with the Blue Clan again.

And then there was Shiro. Honestly, Kukuri didn’t know what to think about him. Kuroh and Neko were her friends, and she was glad that they finally found the person they were looking for, but it had been a shock to find out they’d belonged to this world all along and even deceived Kukuri initially into making her think of an amnesiac Shiro as a friend. It had hurt, but she couldn’t say she didn’t understand the sentiment behind the secret. She kept it from pretty much all her friends as well. Even though, Shiro wasn’t really helping her either, spending most of his time doing research on the slate, trying to get his old body back so the poor boy he was currently inhabiting could have a life again.

“Kukuri!” The voice of her best friend shook her out of her thoughts. “The Silver Clan is here, they’re waiting in the usual place.” Sumika had been with Kukuri when she’d awakened as a king and subsequently had been dragged into this world as Kukuri’s first own clansman. Thankfully, she’d rejected becoming a rabbit and just did whatever Kukuri currently needed the most, usually menial labour or emotional support.

“Yeah, I’ll be right there, thanks.” Seriously, Kukuri would’ve long since been crushed under the pressure if it wasn’t for her. She took everything in calmly and focused on the next immediate action instead of panicking about the scale of things.

Stretching, Kukuri put down the report she hadn’t been properly reading anyway and got up, straightening out her kimono. “Have fun,” Sumika wished her, a rare mischievous glint in her eyes.

She knew. Of course she knew, Kukuri had told her everything.

Shiro would be going on a trip to Germany for his research and Kuroh would accompany him. Neko, however, had opted to stay – with Kukuri. If she had to name one positive thing about becoming Gold King, it was definitely that Kukuri had been able to get herself a girlfriend.

She’d always thought of Neko as cute and attractive and enjoyed being around her, but there had always been that feeling that she couldn’t quite grasp the other girl, that she would just someday disappear from her life as suddenly and mysteriously as she’d appeared, because there were so many things in her life Kukuri knew nothing about.

In hindsight, it was of course the world of kings and strains and that Neko was both a strain and a clansman. Kukuri couldn’t be happier that she was now able to understand these parts of her.

As soon as she slid open the door to the room she usually used to have tea with the Silvers, she was greeted by a bone-crushing hug and a loud squeal of her name, followed by a long, enthusiastic kiss.

Neko could never wait, but honestly, neither could Kukuri. She responded to the kiss with equal vigour and lifted Neko up in her arms to keep her close.

“It’s good to see you,” Kukuri whispered, a soft smile spreading on her lips as she took in her girlfriend’s face. Neko was beaming excitingly, her hair falling over her shoulders and in her face untamed as usual. Kukuri could have stared into her bright, mismatched eyes forever, but a pointed cough brought her back to reality.

“You two as well, of course,” she addressed the two men sitting at the coffee table. Kuroh looked a bit indignant at the open display of affection, but Shiro was smiling fondly, and neither seemed in any way angry. Good, Kukuri wouldn’t have changed the way she was greeting her girlfriend anyway.

She had to let her go though, sitting down as well to enjoy having tea with Kuroh and Shiro for the last time in at least two weeks, more if they found they couldn’t get everything done in that time. It had a nice atmosphere though, and it wasn’t like Neko wasn’t still all over her – holding her hand, snuggling up to her, practically sitting in her lap, planting little kisses on her cheek. It was distracting, to say the least, but not at all unwelcome.

Only when her friends bid goodbye Neko left her for a minute, crying and hugging her fellow clan members close. “Shirooooo! Kurosukeeeee! I’m gonna miss you!” Shiro patted her on the head calmingly and promised to call her when they arrived safely and just in general to keep in touch.

Kuroh addressed Kukuri instead. “Please take good care of her for us. But make sure not to spoil her too much, she will ask only for sweet and super spicy things, but a balanced diet is very important for her health. I trust you know that, of course, but I do know _someone_ who’s always way too eager to indulge her.” He directed a pointed gaze at his king during the last statement, who at least had the decency to look sheepish.

When they left, Neko was still crying, so Kukuri swooped her up – no problem at all, at least one thing her powers were good for – and carried her back to her room.

She lived in the Mihashira Tower now, it was just more convenient. However, she had insisted on only taking a relatively small area – two rooms plus kitchen and bathroom – and choosing all furniture and decorations herself, giving the room a cosy atmosphere and a sense of normalcy, both things she desperately needed. She wouldn’t have been able to take it if even her most private rooms were as pompous as the rest of her life.

Seeing that Neko was still upset, Kukuri gently placed her on the couch, soothingly rubbing her back. “I’ll go make you something to eat, yeah?”

There was only a tiny little sob and a nod in response, so Kukuri got up and went into the kitchen. She did plan on following Kuroh’s advice and make Neko eat healthy, but indulging her just this once to cheer her up had to be fine, right? So she took out some fish, rice and plenty of spice and set to cooking.

When she was almost done, Neko came strolling into the kitchen, back to her usual self already. Which meant she was very cheerful as she leant over Kukuri’s shoulder to grab herself an early snack, but also that she was very naked. Blood rushed to Kukuri’s cheeks as she swatted Neko’s hand away from the food.

“Be patient.” It was as much meant for Neko as it was for herself. They’d get to eat once it was done and then afterwards… well, there would be time for a different kind of eating.

Neko made a face, but retracted her hand, putting it on Kukuri’s hip instead. She wriggled against her back impatiently, which was very distracting, and not just because she asked “Is it done yet?” every five seconds.

Her boobs were pressed against Kukuri’s back, and she could feel every shift of motion in them. Not to mention the way her crotch was rubbing against Kukuri’s ass. This might have been the first time she was grateful for the thick cloth of her kimono.

“G-go set the table, will you? It’s pretty much ready.” Thankfully, Neko took the bait and jumped away happily, giving Kukuri a small moment to recollect herself. She was used to this. She could do it. This was nothing new. She’d waited forever to even get to the point where she could expect anything more than naked, platonic hugs. Compared to that, this was easy.

With that mindset, making it through dinner wasn’t too terrible.

Okay, that was a lie. Kukuri had tried her best to concentrate on Neko’s face instead of letting her gaze wander lower, but as usual, Neko had made a mess while eating, and her tongue darting out to lick her lips and face clean looked way too erotic. God, she wanted that tongue somewhere else…

At least it turned out she wasn’t alone with that train of thought. Neko had started tugging at Kukuri’s clothes as soon as they’d dropped the dishes in the sink. She wasn’t really making any progress in getting them off though, so Kukuri relocated them to the bedroom and began stripping herself, making Neko sit down on the bed and wait.

She’d just get in the way. Taking off this kimono was an intricate process, and Kukuri took her time to carefully rid herself of all its layers and then her underwear. She draped everything over a chair, except for her panties. Those were embarrassingly wet already, and she wanted them nowhere near all this ridiculously expensive and difficult to wash stuff.

Once she was done, Neko immediately pounced on her, dragging her down on the bed with her. “Wagahai-chan!” Kukuri began to protest, but the rest stayed stuck in her throat as Neko happily nuzzled her cheek and looked at her with lust obviously flaring in her eyes.

“You look way more like Kukuri now,” she proclaimed and Kukuri couldn’t help but agree. She felt a lot more like Kukuri now too, without all the weight.

It was easy to let all her responsibilities fade to the background when Neko’s lips were pressed against her own, soft and wet and eager for more. It was easy to let herself fall apart when Neko kissed and licked her way down her neck and to her chest.

Neko really was exceptionally skilled with her tongue, Kukuri couldn’t help but notice. The way she was swirling it around her breast and giving her nipples tiny licks, before taking them into her mouth and sucking, it was just way too good. Kukuri had no idea what she’d done to deserve such a girlfriend.

Especially when Neko moved even lower. Patience really wasn’t one of her virtues, so there was no teasing at all before she dove in for the good parts. Kukuri couldn’t help the series of quiet moans escaping her lips, not when her absolutely stunning girlfriend was kneeling between her legs and eagerly stimulating her clit and lapping up any slick that was spilling out. It had always puzzled Kukuri how Neko could enjoy this so much when she wasn’t getting any pleasure from it, but she wasn’t complaining at all.

Any and all logical thought was wiped from her mind anyway when she felt the wet muscle prodding at her entrance and slipping in with ease, massaging her walls as it was thrust in and out in small, quick motions. Occasionally, it would curl in on itself and press against just the right spots, or pull out completely to go back to pleasuring her clit.

It was too much. Before she knew it, pleasure was coursing through her entire body and she thrust herself back against Neko’s face, fucking herself on her tongue as good as possible as her orgasm washed through her body.

Neko held still until Kukuri was done, swallowing as much of the excess liquid as she could and licking up what she missed once Kukuri stilled, trying to regain her senses. The desperation was gone now, but Neko’s actions still sent pleasant tingles up her spine. At one point, she must have reached down and grabbed Neko’s head, because she was still holding onto it now, fingers fisted in her thick strands of hair.

That could be used to her advantage. She knew, if she held Neko there for too long, she would simply start over, and soon Kukuri would lose her mind again. Not that that was a bad thing, just a little more unfair than she preferred. So she pulled Neko up gently, guiding her until she was lying practically on top of Kukuri and they were face to face.

The perfect opportunity for a kiss, both of them realized simultaneously and moved in, almost with a little too much force as they weren’t expecting to meet the other halfway. They broke into giggles, but it did nothing to diffuse the erotic mood. Kukuri could still taste her own slick in her girlfriend’s mouth, and Neko wasn’t doing much to hold herself up, so they were connected at all the right places.

When they parted to get some air into their lungs, Kukuri knew it was her time to act. She let her hands wander from her girlfriend’s face down to her chest, squeezing her breasts and tweaking her nipples. Neko let out a purring sound, eagerly leaning into the touch, silently asking for more.

Kukuri wasn’t one to deny her girlfriend anything, so while one hand stayed at her chest, the other made its way downwards, over her side to her thigh. Neko whined as it missed its target and Kukuri let out an amused huff. It served to make Neko look at her girlfriend like she was very offended to be made fun of in such a way, in turn only making Kukuri laugh more.

Soon, she took mercy on the desperate girl on top of her though, and moved her hand back up on her inner thigh until it arrived where Neko wanted it. Without missing a beat, Kukuri slipped one finger inside of her girlfriend, thumbing her clit at the same time. Neko was mewling in pleasure by now, and she moved back against Kukuri’s hand without an ounce of shame.

It was a sight to behold. As she added a second finger, Kukuri took a moment to just stare, take in the beauty that was her girlfriend. Neko was naturally pretty, smooth skin and a cute face and silky hair, but she always looked absolutely stunning during sex. Her lips parted in pleasure and still covered in sticky fluid, her hair wildly falling both over her front and back, mussed up from their activities. Not to mention her sinuous movements, hips moving back with both grace and desperation against Kukuri’s hand, making her unfairly large boobs bounce up and down in an almost hypnotic kind of way.

Heat and slick were starting to pool between her legs again and Kukuri was ready to curse herself for getting aroused again without any significant touch, but Neko slid one of her hands there just at the right moment, teasing her clit in just the right way to make Kukuri unable to think of it as anything but perfect.

She added a third finger as a reward, and because she could feel Neko getting close, her movements growing erratic. Kukuri curled her fingers in the way she knew her girlfriend loved it best, hitting her sweet spot dead on, and she could feel her walls tightening around her hand as she came, accompanied by a high-pitched moan that could almost count as a scream. Good thing the walls at Mihashira were soundproofed.

If nothing else though, Neko was a very attentive girlfriend, and as soon as she regained her senses, she continued her ministrations, mirroring what Kukuri had done to her earlier. With how far gone she was though, one of Neko’s long, nimble fingers in her and her thumb on her clit were enough to make Kukuri lose it, and she gasped out a breathless “Wagahai-chan!” as she came for the second time that evening.

Neko let her ride it out, then flopped down on the bed beside her and made a show of licking her fingers clean for good measure. Honestly, how was Kukuri supposed to ever resist her in anything?

“Did I make you feel good?” Neko asked excitedly. “You looked so tired and sad, so Neko did her best to cheer you up! Did I do well?”

So it had been that obvious? Or did Neko just know her that well? Either way, it was incredibly sweet, and a soft smile spread on Kukuri’s lips.

“Yeah, you did amazing. Thank you.” Kukuri leant forward to plant a soft, loving kiss on her girlfriend’s lips and she giggled as Neko let out a celebratory “Yay~” along with a fist pump afterward.

No, she was just too cute. Kukuri would never be able to tell her ‘no’ on anything ever. And if that meant she had to eat spicy fish and sweets for the rest of her life, well, that was a price she was willing to pay.


End file.
